<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Kinktober 2020 by TaraOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828152">Danganronpa: Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraOfTheSea/pseuds/TaraOfTheSea'>TaraOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Height Kink, I’ll put the actual kinks in here as the oneshots come out, Kinda gay ngl, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requests, Size Kink, Slash, Smut, Smutshots, danganronpa - Freeform, first fanfic, more to be added - Freeform, oneshots, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraOfTheSea/pseuds/TaraOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! This is my first actual fanfic(I role play a lot so I do have writing experience). I’m mainly doing this out of boredom, but that doesn’t mean I won’t give it my all. I’m open to do almost any paring and kink, but if I don’t get any requests then I’ll be following a list I found online for the prompts and sticking to doing Ishimondo and Sonsoudam/Soudam for ships. If you have any suggestions just comment them on the first chapter. The first chapter will also have a list of the pre-planned prompts and what ship I plan to use for each prompt. As I said, if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to ask!</p><p>Note: I will not do any ships from the third game or ultra despair girls, as I have not watched/played either of those games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompts and Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here’s the prompts and ships I’ll be doing if no one suggests anything. I’m thinking I might post 7 chapters once weekly, but no matter what you will get a total of 31 oneshots(And possibly more if I decide to continue after October). Feel free to leave any requests in the comments!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Height Difference - Soudam<br/>
2. Lingerie - Debating, but probably Sonsoudam<br/>
3. Cross-dressing - Sonsoudam<br/>
4. Vanilla Sex - Ishimondo<br/>
5. Deep Throating - Unsure<br/>
6. Age play - Ishimondo<br/>
7. Shibari - Ishimondo<br/>
8. Voyeurism/Wet Dream - Sonsoudam<br/>
9. Skinny dipping - Sonsoudam<br/>
10. Sex Pollen - I'm not sure, but might make this a two parter with both ship sets(Planning to have a lot of fun with this one)<br/>
11. Spanking - Ishimondo<br/>
12. Breathplay/Minor Pet-play - Sonsoudam<br/>
13. Teasing - Sonsoudam<br/>
14. Breeding Kink - Soudam(Y'all already know where that's going ;) )<br/>
15. Power Play - Sonsoudam(Again, y'all can probably guess the dynamic here)<br/>
16. Lap dance - Ishimondo<br/>
17. Stripping - Sonsoudam<br/>
18. Role play - Ishimondo<br/>
19. Hate Sex/Voyeurism - Sonsoudam<br/>
20. Loss of Virginity - Ishimondo<br/>
21. Face Riding - Sonsoudam<br/>
22. Degradation - Sonsoudam<br/>
23. Sixty-Nine - Ishimondo<br/>
24. Wagers - Soudam<br/>
25. Dirty Talk - Ishimondo<br/>
26. Body Worship - not sure, but it's probably going to involve in a messed up past for Taka or Souda<br/>
27. Pegging/Double Penetration - Sonsoudam<br/>
28. Thought Projection - Sonsoudam but mostly Soudam<br/>
29. Nipple Play/Electricity Play - Ishimondo<br/>
30. Fear Kink - Ishimondo(I think, might be Soudam)<br/>
31. Aftercare - Sonsoudam</p><p>Like I said, this is just the pre-planned schedule. I'm willing and more than happy to take requests! Just comment any requests on this chapter and I'll reply to tell you if I plan on doing your request. I will also occasionally post a list of the upcoming one-shots in the notes of a chapter. You will have all 4 fics I have missed, plus the new weeks worth of one-shots by Sunday the 11. I'll probably try to get most of the missed ones up before then anyways. See y'all in the next chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Height/Size Kink - Souda x Gundham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Involves a lot of heels. Kazuichi is almost as clumsy as Mikan. Takes place on the island, but Monokuma never showed up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No explicit smut in this chapter. If you guys would like me to add a smut section into this chapter, just let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souda sat in his cottage fiddling with a Bluetooth speaker. He wanted to figure out a way to expand the speaker’s signal range. This was something that shouldn’t be that hard to do with him being the ultimate mechanic and all, but it was proving to be quite the hassle for the pink-haired mechanic. Souda let out a frustrated groan as he set down the speaker onto the bed next to him. Kazuichi closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards into the bed. ‘It shouldn’t be this hard idiot! What would Miss Sonia think of your failure!’ Kazuichi thought to himself. Without even realizing it, Souda started drifting into the welcoming comfort of sleep, but no. Why would anyone let him do that. The shark toothed man was awoken abruptly by a stream of buzzes coming from his left pants pocket. With yet another frustrated groan Kazuichi sat up and pulled out his phone. There was a series of notifications from Teruteru. Kazuichi was about to put his phone on silent when a certain message caught his attention. Apparently the girls were having a contest to see who could wear the tallest heels, and that was something he certainly didn’t want to miss. Souda slipped on his shoes and made his way out of his cottage. Once he was outside, Kazuichi shot Teruteru a text. ‘Were are they holding the contest?’. Teruteru replied with, At Titty Typhoon. Hurry, they’re about to start!’. Kazuichi made his way to the music venue with a series of thoughts swirling through his head. Most of those thoughts concerning Miss Sonia. ‘I’ll bet she’ll win. She’s so graceful, just like a princess is supposed to be.’ Souda arrived at the music venue within a matter of minutes. Apparently word about the contest spread around fast, pretty much every guy was there, excluding Nagito and Gundham. It made sense for those two weirdos to be absent. Nagito was probably getting high on hope and Gundham was probably training his hamsters or something. ‘Probably better if Gundhams not here anyway. Don’t need him bothering Miss Sonia.’ Kazuichi thought as he pushed his way to the front of the small crowd. Seeing how it was generally assumed that the tallest were to stand in the back, Kazuichi was one of only three people at the front of the stage. Kazuichi positioned himself so he was standing between Fuyuhiko and Teruteru. “Hey Teruteru, where are the girls?” Kazuichi questioned. “They’re backstage getting ready. They should be starting any second now.” Teruteru replied, his eyes fixed towards the stage. Just as TeruTeru finished saying that the lights within the venue went black and a spotlight was placed directly onto the middle of the stage where Ibuki stood. “Welcome boys and girls to the first annual High-Heel competition!” Ibuki said with her normally energetic voice. “The rules are simple, all contestants will be wearing 6 inch heels. We have checked the heights beforehand to ensure no one can cheat. In these heels, the contestants will be required to complete various tasks. Some of these tasks might require some audience participants and volunteers. We’ll ask for volunteers when the need arises.” This announcement certainly spiked Kazuichi’s interest. Any chance to be able to help Miss Sonia was greatly valued to Kazuichi. Ibuki continued, “ If the participant cannot complete the task, they will be eliminated,” Ibuki left a short pause to let that information settle into audience, “Last one standing wins!” With this, Ibuki made her way over to the side of the stage where a small table and chair was positioned. Ibuki sat down and pulled out a piece of paper. “Now, let’s announce the contestants! Contestants, when your name is announced, please walk to the front of the stage, pause, and then line up horizontally along the back of the stage.” Ibuki stated. “First, we have Peko Pekoyama!” Fuyuhiko clapped and let out a whistle as Peko walked out on the stage. She was wearing a basic pair of red six inch heels. After following Ibuki’s instructions, Peko took her position on the back left side of the stage and the clapping died down. “Next, we have Mahiru Koizumi!” Mahiru walked out onto the stage with a small stumble, but quickly recovered and took her position next to Peko. Mahiru wore simple black six inch heels. “Hiyoko Saionji!” Hiyoko walked out in a set of clear six inch heels. She had a smug look on her face when she took her position next to Mahiru. “Give a hand for Mikan Tsumiki!” Mikan shakily walked out onto the stage wearing a set of purple heels. She made it about half way to the front of the stage before she tripped over her own foot. An audible “Ooh” could be heard throughout the audience. After the audience silenced, Mikan stood up shakily. It looked like she was crying. “And we have our first loss! Mikan, you have been disqualified. Please take off your heels and make your way to the audience.” Ibuki stated. Mikan shook her head as she took off her heels and made her way past Kazuichi to Hajime, who comforted the crying girl. A snicker was heard from the stage, most likely from Hiyoko. “Anyways,” Ibuki started, “Next up we have Nagito Komaeda!” Kazuichi was taken aback at Ibuki’s words. Nagito walked out onto the stage in a pair of red heels similar to Peko’s heels. “Wait what?” Kazuichi let out quietly. “Yeah, a couple of the boys had heels with them, so they figured they figured why not give the competition a shot.” Teruteru let out in an easy tone. Nagito had already taken his place next to Hiyoko. “Wait, does that mean he’s participating too?” Kazuichi questioned. Before Teruteru could answer him, Ibuki let out the name of the next contestant. “Please welcome to the stage, Gundham Tanaka!” Gundham walked onto the stage in a pair of black dagger ankle heels. He walked with a purpose to the front of the stage. Kazuichi was baffled. Sure, he always knew that the boy in front of him tended to have an interesting sense of fashion, but he never expected that Gundham would own heels! Kazuichi couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the boy’s presence, he just stared up at the male in front of him in a daze. Gundham locked eyes with Kazuichi’s stare for a split second before he turned away and made his way to his predetermined position next to Nagito. Kazuichi couldn’t help but stare. He lost focus of the world around him, of course he still knew he was in the music venue, and he heard the rest of the contestants being called to the stage by Ibuki, but all he could do was stare at Gundham. And Gundham stared back. Both of them seemed to be in their own little world centered around their stairing contest. Both of the males were brought back to the reality as they heard Ibuki’s words. “And finally, our last contestant is...Sonia Nevermind!” Kazuichi looked along the line of contestants on the back of the stage. While Kazuichi was preoccupied, the line had gained two more contestants. Chiaki, who was asleep standing up by the looks of it, in a pair of pastel pink heels, and Akane in a pair of black heels similar to Mahiru’s heels. After coming to the realization of how much time had really passed, Kazuichi looked towards the side of the stage where Sonia was entering. She wore a heel similar to the ones she wore normally. The only difference in the red heels was the height. Sonia made her way to the front of the stage, where she gave a small wave, before making her way to the end of the line. “Okay! That’s everybody!” Ibuki said in an excited tone. “Let’s go over everyone one more time!. First, we got Peko Pekoyama. Then we have Mahiru Koizumi. Third we have the wonderful Hiyoko Saionji. Fourth we have Nagito Komaeda. Fifth we have Gundham Tanaka. Sixth we have Chiaki Nanami. Seventh we have Akane Owari, and lastly we have Sonia Nevermind! That’s a total of eight qualified contestants. And with that we will let the games begin!” The contest started out easy, and slowly got harder as time went on. The first challenge required the contestants to stand on one foot for 30 seconds. Mahiru was the only casualty of the first challenge. Next the contestants had to walk to the front of the stage whilst balancing three books on top of their heads. Chiaki, Akane, and Nagito lost during this challenge. The third challenge was a race. You had to make it across the stage in under 45 seconds in order to pass this challenge. Peko failed to make it across the stage in time. Hiyoko got risky and ran across the stage as fast as possible. Hyoko tripped 3 feet away from the finish line and was disqualified. Both Sonia and Gundham were able to pass the third challenge with little struggle. Kazuichi honestly didn’t expect any of the boys to make it this far into the game, but his thoughts were proved wrong. Ibuki stood from her seat on the side of the stage and walked to the center of the stage between Gundham and Sonia. “Okay! So, seeing as we only have 2 contestants left, this we’ll be the last challenge. For this challenge, the contestants will be required to slow dance to my hit single, “I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is!” Of course,  slow dancing requires two people, so our contestants will need some help from the audience. Please raise your hand if you want a chance to participate as an audience volunteer in this contest!” Kazuichi almost immediately raised his hand. The chance to dance with Miss Sonia was an opportunity Kazuichi just couldn’t miss out on. “Ok! So let’s get...Kazuichi Souda and Nekomaru Nidia. Come up here fellas, then I’ll give you the rest of the instructions!” Kazuichi felt sorry for poor Nekumaru. The man would have to partner with Gundham, and Kazuichi was sure that was a fate worse than death. Kazuichi made his way out of the crowd of students and to the small set of stairs leading up to the stage. He stood patiently next to  Nekomaru as the two of them awaited Ibuki’s instructions. “Ok boys, all you have to do is dance with your partner. Simple right? Y’all got it?” Kazuichi gave a small nod. “Ok then, Kazuichi your with Gundham and Nekomaru your with Sonia.” Ibuki stated as she made her way to the left side of the stage and picked up her guitar. Kazuichi was dumbfounded. He had gotten partnered with mister ‘god of destruction’ over here! No, he was supposed to be partnered with Miss Sonia! Kazuichi scowled at Gundham as he made his way over to Kazuichi. “I don’t expect you to be happy with this, but I still want to win this competition.” Gundham said as outstretched his bandaged hand to Kazuichi. “Fine.” Kazuichi said with a grumble, taking Gundham’s hand. Kazuichi was lead to the corner of the stage closest to Ibuki. He let Gundham position him in the way he wanted, which put Kazuichi in the position of the following dancer with Gundham in the lead. From Kazuichi’s position he could finally take in the actuality of how tall Gundham was in the six inch heels. Even without the heels, Gundham had a good four inches on Kazuichi, which was already intimidating enough for Kazuichi, but with the heels Kazuichi couldn’t help but feel small and insignificant compared to Gundham. It made feel enthralled. Even if Kazuichi wouldn’t admit it, he has always been attracted to those taller than him. He liked feeling small. It filled him with a rush of excitement to be in the presence of people who over-towered him. Even Kazuichi didn’t understand the reasoning between his attraction to those bigger than him, he just always though it was because he found the thought of being overpowered in anyway arousing. Kazuichi was starting to get lost in thought as he heard Ibuki strum her guitar and felt an arm position itself across his waist. Kazuichi’s attention snapped back up to Gundham, who was staring intensely at him. Kazuichi gulped slightly as he was guided around the stage. Kazuichi couldn’t even think straight. His head was filled with sinful thoughts involving the male infront of him. He imagined hearing the other spit out his name in disgust as he was recklessly plowed into. Kazuichi completely lost track of what was happening in the world around him. Probably not the best idea when your dancing. Kazuichi’s right foot got wound up in the power cord that supplied the amp Ibuki’s guitar was hooked to, and suddenly Kazuichi was falling and taking Gundham with him. He landed with his back slammed against the stage and Gundham on top of him. You know, definitely something you didn’t want to happening when your having sexual fantasies about said person. Kazuichi let a small moan as his hips collided with Gundhams’. Luckly, the only people to have heard the noise was Gundham and himself, seeing as how Ibuki was still singing with her full enthusiasm. Kazuichi was immediately a blushing mess, with Gundham following shortly after as he realized the scope of the situation. Gundham was the first to regain his composure as he stood up. He extended his hand to Kazuichi, who gratefully accepted it. By the time both of them were standing, everyone else had realized that this meant the competition was over. Ibuki stopped her performance and walked back to the middle of the stage. “Well then, I guess that settles it. Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the first annual high-heel competition is Miss Sonia Nevermind!” Everyone in the room, including Kazuichi and Gundham, clapped at Sonia’s victory. She gave a small bow and wave as Kazuichi, Gundham, and Nekomaru walked off the stage. Kazuichi was quickly pulled to the side of the venue by Gundham. Gundham brought his head to Kazuichi’s right ear. “Hey, you might want to take care of that. Don’t want anyone knowing you became aroused by this deity of destruction presence after all.” Gundham said with a small smirk, squeezing the shark-toothed’s arm. Gundham then turned and walked back towards the stage to congratulate Sonia on her victory. Kazuichi was left a fumbling, semi-hard, mess as he tried to process what the hell happened. Kazuichi waited for everyone else to leave the venue before heading back to his cottage and taking care of his problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I don't tend to break my writing into paragraphs. If this is a problem, please let me know and I will try to remember to make paragraphs in the future. Remember, I'm willing to take requests as well. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>